Suffering in Silence
by Icee67
Summary: Face's POV of when he first became friends with Murdock. Short story, nothing huge. I DO NOT OWN THE A-TEAM! Enjoy!


**A/N: I was bored in school a few days ago, so I got out my pencil and paper and came up with this short story. Then I decided to type it up and post it on here! Just a short tidbit, nothing huge. It's to get some more out with my horrible delays and all, which I apologize for completely. I had been thinking during French class, that I NEED to update my stories! So SOON, I PROMISE. But otherwise, enjoy.**

**FYI: First, I don't know what time of the eyar it was when they first met in the movie, it probably wasn't close to Christmas, but oh well. And I don't know if Hannibal has a sister. **

* * *

It was a bad day, but bad days are things you get used to in an orphanage. And then in the army. But anyways, I had a headache and had been yelled at by any old army general. Everyone was getting antsy and my CO, Colonel Hannibal Smith, was in his usual jazzy mood.

I had my tray of...well I _think_it was meat loaf, I don't know for sure. I was at the far end table all by myself, just not in the mood. Before I sat down, I had seen Sergent Bosco Baracus lumbering in, looking around with his scowling eyes. I guess I owed the big guy my life. Only three days ago he had been driving in that Mexican desert and Hannibal got him to help save me from being burned to death.

It had to have been eight minutes later when I decided to glance up again. Sgt. Baracus must've left, but a new face was entering. I don't know how that Captain Murdock can wear regular clothes, plus that red baseball cap the rests on his unkempt shag of hair, without getting into trouble.

I wasn't going to go say hi or anything, I'd only met the weird guy three days ago and his frightening helicopter still had me a tiny bit shaken by him. Hannibal had called us together these past three days to discuss protocol with us, but we don't say much to each other. Sometimes me and Bosco trade glances at some of Hannibal's ideas because frankly, some are really ludicrous. But Captain Murdock sits quietly, one in a while throwing in his two cents.

So I'm surprised I even rememebered his name.

He scans the food choices, then grabs the meat loaf thing. I look down at my food, spooning my mashed potatoes. My head was killing me and the foot substitutes weren't going to help. I glared at for a moment, then heard the chair across form me scraping back and someone set their tray down. When they were seated, I lifted my throbbing head and meet eyes with the odd Captain Murdock.

He smiled a small, wary smile. I noticed his hands gripping the sides of the tray still, he was on the edge of his seat as if he was going to bolt away if I glared at him. But I offered a tiny smiled and nodded once. He let go and settled back into the blue chair. We ate in silence.

"Do ya think this is real meat?" The Captain asked in that unmistakeable southern accent.

I shrugged. "I'd been wondering the same thing. Probably not." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "Fake cows?"

I chuckled. "Possibly."

We didn't say much else. I'm not sure why he chose to sit in silence with me, but the next day, I was in a much better mood. After Hannibal let us leave, I dilly-dallied around, chatting and all. Soon I got to the cafeteria. The buzz of conversation and fake food stench hit me as I opened the doors. I got my choice, pasta and a salad, and faced the many filled table.

People called to me to join them, and I started over but stopped. I'm not sure what made me do it, but I turned and headed right for the very back table. All empty except for one occupant.

Captain Murdock snapped his head up as soon as I set my tray down. But he seemed to calm when he saw it was only me. "Hello, Captain." I greeted, taking my seat. He nodded. "Hey Lieutenant."

We ate in silence again, and I could hear the loud laughter from the table I was originally going to sit at. I wondered what I was missing, but I just didn't want to leave. As soon as he was done, Captain Murdock half-smiled and left. A few minutes later, so did I.

But it wasn't only those two days. Day five was a rainy ole day but that wasn't the worst part, was a week before Christmas; mail day. Everyone was in the cafeteria getting their gifts and goodies from those who cared about them.

I sat way in the back, playing with the red candle on the table and wondering if anybody cared enough about me to at least have a normal conversation. When I saw Hannibal receive a good-looking chocolate pie from his sister, I slammed my head into my arms on the table. I wasn't weeping, just no one outside the army cares about me. Not even the nuns.

But then the chair was pulled back and someone sat roughly down. I was a little surprised to see Captain Murdock, empty handed and as sad looking as I was.

"No presents?" He asked me softly. I shook my head. "I was raised in an orphanage. Not even the nuns care about you." I muttered.

"What about you, Captain?" I risked asking.

He bit his bottom life. "I've got...I've got some relatives." He murmured, looking down. Not _family_, I caught, only _relatives_.

I shoulder have left it at that, but I was curious. "Parents?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "No, not...not really. Mom...died when I was five. My father...he never showed up..." The Captain glanced up at me. "Why did you waste lunch with me yesterday?" He asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "You offered your company on Tuesday. I offered mine."

He lifted the left corner of his mouth. "Thanks. I didn't want you to be lonely."

I smiled some, maybe realizing then what was going to happen. The friendship. "So we're both present and family-less," I muttered. He nodded. "Suffering in silence." He said quietly.

I nodded that time, running my finger along the table top. Everyone looked so happy, it was unfair. the two of us suffering miserably in this silence.

"Lieutenant Peck-" Captain Murdock began, but I stopped him. "Please, Captain. Call me Face." I told him with a sincere smile.

He grinned then. "Well in that case, Face. You may call me...Murdock."

I laughed, reaching over to pat his arm. "Sounds good, buddy."

That was the first time I called our crazy Captain 'buddy' and I still do. Did. Hannibal broke me out of prison and we just got B.A..

We're on our way to Germany to get Murdock. My buddy. I hope he's alright, if he isn't...well, I'll just take care of that mental hospital. It's time to get him.

But the plane ride to Germany, I could think of only those first days. After that depressing day, we kept sitting with each other. We walked around, got to know each other. When we moved to our previous base, everyone was going to have to share a tent with someone else and we requested to be bunk mates.

Thanks Murdock, buddy, for proving we both don't have to suffer in silence.

We'll be seeing you in exactly five minutes. Hold on to your pants. It's gonna be a Great Escape!


End file.
